BassForte: It Begins, The Story that ends it all
by ShuyinTOZ
Summary: A story about how Bass eventually rules the world, or will he? Read on to Find out more!


Bass/Forte: It Begins, The Story that ends it all. 

Chapter One: Searchman!

This is my first fanfiction ever, So please don't hold back on your comments. But do keep in mind that I have my own writing style, and everything in this fanfiction is not copied because I wrote this during class.

The year and time, of technology. A world were everything from a street light to a nuclear arms base, is controlled by a giant network of data and computers. But amiss all this, lies the simple yet ignorant lives on human's who take for granted this technology that has made their lives easier. One being who was chased, accused, and almost destroyed because he was "too advance" for his own good. A program...a simple program who was left to think on his own...and came to the conclusion...humans are nothing but imperfect data that need to be eradicated in order to maintain order.

A Solo net Navi with one name...Bass.

In the Undernet, many Sharo Military Navis positioned all over, cold cybernetic wind fuels a heavy disposition in the air, not even a virus could withstand this "pressure of coldness."

"All right Red Leader were in position..."

"Copy that, wait for Team Charlie to arrive...hold your position over"

"Roger that"

Then a gate open's behind Team Red, many green camflouge soldiers with Rifle Arms teleport through. The last one was the infamous military strategist Searchman.

Searchman: "All right...according to our mole, he has been seen in this area keep a look out, start setting the CyberShiled and TimeBooms on the mark."

"Roger that Charlie Leader"

Searchman waited patiently pondering whether their source was reliable, "The Top Brass sure did pay a lot to get this info...would be a shame if he doesn't come" He sits and start's remodeling his Rifle's Accuracy System, correcting the percentage gauge from 5 to 10 for better respond time between shots.

"Calm down Searchman, it's only another mission" said Raika.

"I know, but in a battlefield, missions don't always go as plan..." said Searchman.

Raika smiled.

"Remember, where here to eradicate this new uprising of darkloids that disbanded from Nebula"  
"The weak one's must have chicken out knowing Nebula was going to fall" said Raika.

"Perhaps...but retreat can also be a good opportunity to surprise the opposing force with a bang," said Searchman.

"Ha ha ha ha, remember I'm the expert here and your the muscle," said Raika.

"Roger that" said Searchman.

"Sir we have picked up something on the HoloSensors, Dark Energy has been confirmed...according to our info, there are 40 of them. Average power between 70-234 joules," said the recon unit officer.

"Good work watts, tell Team Red to take get armed. We will provide Sniping support, from 6 o'clock" said Searchman.

"Roger!" said Watts.

"Ok, Show time people, I want everyone to equip regular rounds, then when their weakened switch to Light ammo...Got it?" said Raika.

"Roger that Team Leader!" said all of Team Charlie.

"Here they come!" said Watts.

Out of Undernet 7, a hole open's from the grounds, a hole with nothing but shadows filled in it's endless void. Then a red, then blue, then yellow, lights started flashing. The eyes of their enemies. Growling and moaning, like a ghost from who has been whipped with chains. They poured out, one-after-the-other, some big and small, some vicious and some secretive. But amiss all of them was a familiar face...CosmoMan.

"We have confirmed visual, commencing attack," said Red Leader.

Team Red started shooting their busters into the mass group. Rows of explosion's light the area, and the dark loid's retaliated with vicious shrieks and howls. One Dark Loids blew a guy's head of with a cannon.

"Dean!" said his comrade as rage made him rush towards Dean's killer. Tentacle's sprouted from the ground and dug their way through the soldier's chest, deleting him.

"Switch to Light ammo! Team Red in taking casualties!" said Searchman.

They bright beams cross the shy like shooting starts. 20, 25,30, fell to the grounds and dispersed into data. "They're over the mark!" said watts.

"Activate plain EntraptBox" said Raika to Watt's operator.

"Activating" said Watt's operator. The dark loids marched forward, but a glow sprung from the ground the walked on. "What?" said CosmoMan in irritation. A green wall raised from the ground and trapped the Dark Loids.  
Timebomb's then suddenly appear inside the shield. 3,2,...1. Gaint explosion's broke the shield, sending waves of dark energy around the area.

"Did we get him?" said Watts.

Searchman looked through the scope of his Rifle. Purple smoke was still heavy, "Team Red hold your position, get ready for round 2..." said Searchman.

The smoke cleared and data fragments were everywhere. CosmoMan then lifted his hands into the air, "I Surrender to your might Sharo Military"

"Quickly pull out the ElecCuffs" said Red Leader.

CosmoMan was arrested. He was being escorted to the gate that lead to Sharo. He turned back, and looked towards Searchman position. He laughed...a horrible, most over the top laugh that almost made Searchman take aim at his core memory.

"Hold it!" said Raika.

Searchman withdrew his arm. "Control yourself, it's not our job to judge a prisoner's motive. Let's the Sharo negotiators take care of him. Log-out," said Raika.

"Loging-out" as Searchman withdrew and teleports through the air.

The remaining dark loid data was splattered all over. Then a claw moved, then a fragment moved, they all headed towards the center. Then an Energy Blast came from above, and burned it nothingness. Hovering above was a strange figure that was all to familiar.  
Wearing a cape that has been torn and overused.

"So this is how the DarkLoids plan to control the world?" said the bat eared figure.  
"CosmoMan, your not as smart as you think, trying to get in my way will lead you to me"  
The figure laughed an evil, hiterical laugh.  
"Soon you will feel the power that will make these Human's will bow down to me and plead for their lives!"

End Chapter 1

Well, pretty good for my first try, There might me wrong use on sentence structure here, but I've read fanfiction that was completely over abusing periodic sentences. So this should be OK right?


End file.
